Having a stalker on Christmas
by vanihina
Summary: You were just having a walk on Christmas when suddenly you feel eyes watching you everywhere you go. IzayaxReader


**Title:** Having a stalker**  
>Author: <strong>CertifiedAnimeOtaku**  
>Pairing: <strong>IzayaxReader**  
>Warnings: <strong>A bit OOC and Stalker!Izaya**  
>Summary: <strong>You were just having a walk on Christmas when suddenly you feel eyes watching you everywhere you go.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Durarara! I do not own Izaya or the reader. xD Just the story.

* * *

><p>You're on your Christmas break and you and your family decided to go to Ikebukuro to visit your grandparents and to stay there for New Year's again. Every year you and your family go there for Christmas and for New Years.<p>

So, here you are, in the room that your grandmother said was yours, lying in bed, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. You then decided to take a walk and to look around Ikebukuro. You then take your favorite jacket, your cellphone and went outside.

When you got outside, the cool fresh air hits you and it feels nice. It was like having been freed from a boring old prison.

While walking, you feel eyes staring at you. You ignored it but a while later you feel uncomfortable, so you look around to find who it was staring at you. You didn't see anyone staring at you or looking at you. People around you were busy walking around, talking to other people and doing their business. So, you shrug it off and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking around, you got tired. So you thought of going to a park and sit at one of the swings there. You feel the familiar feeling of someone watching you. You look around and saw a black figure with red eyes standing beside a tree. A wind blows your (h/c) hair, covering your face. You brush your hair away from your face with your fingers. The black figure beside the tree disappeared. You look around to see if the black figure was still around. But it wasn't there.

_Who was that..? _You ask to yourself as you stand up and walk back home.

You feel those eyes on you again and looked around, still no sign of someone looking at you. You looked up at the buildings and at the top of a building; you saw the same black figure from before. You shrugged it off and continued walking back home.

When you got home, you went straight to your room, took off your jacket and lay on your bed. Then your cell phone vibrates. You open it and saw a message from an unknown number.

'_(F/C) really suites you. You should really wear it more often.'_

You texted back.

'_Who is this?'_

A few seconds later, your phone vibrates again.

'_You'll find out soon.'_

The next morning, your cell phone vibrating woke you up. It was a message from the unknown number again.

'_Good morning~ How was the sleep of my favorite human~?'_

You texted back.

'_Favorite human?'_

A few seconds later, your cell phone vibrates again.

'_Yes my lovely human~ You're my favorite human from all the humans there is~!'_

You feel your cheeks heat up a bit. _Who was this?_

Your cell phone vibrates again.

'_I made my lovely human blush~! You look cute blushing~'_

You blushed more. You texted the unknown number back.

'_H-How did you know I-I was blushing? W-who is this?'_

The unknown number replied.

'_Why, I can see you blushing of course~! If you want to know who this is, you have to meet me~'_

'_Meet you? Where?'_

'_Hm~ At the park where we first saw each other, after you eat breakfast. I don't want you going hungry while in the cold outside~'_

After reading the text, you look out the window to look for the unknown person who was texting you. You didn't see anyone. Your cell phone vibrated again.

'_Now, now~ Don't be impatient. You'll be seeing me soon~ Now go eat your breakfast my dear lovely human~'_

You take a bath, after that you closed your windows and curtains first before putting some clothes on, before going down to eat breakfast.

_An hour and 30 minutes later…_

Finally, you finished eating your breakfast. You went upstairs to get your phone and jacket. You said to your parents that you had to go somewhere, said goodbye to them and left.

While walking to the park, you heard a loud growl from afar.

"IZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAA!"

You heard a lot of heavy things landing on the ground causing small earthquakes. You heard the noises coming closer to you. Then, you saw a man wearing a jacket with fur-trim running towards you and a flying— Is that a vending machine!

The man running towards you grabbed your arm and pulled you away before the vending machine landed on you.

The man grabbing your arm then turned into an alley, he pulled you close to him, your back against his chest, and nuzzled your neck.

"Hello my lovely human~" He whispered against your neck, his breath tickling your skin and caused a shiver to run down your spine. You wanted to scream for help. He noticed this and covered your mouth with his hand.

"Shh~ Shizu-chan might find us if you screamed."

"IZAAAAAYYYAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

You heard that loud scream again and you close your eyes.

"Tch. Wherever you are, you better not come back here in 'bukuro ever again."

You heard footsteps getting softer and softer then the man covering your mouth finally took his hand off of your mouth. He then nuzzled and kissed your neck.

"I'm sorry for the inappropriate meeting, my dear human."

"W-who are you?" You ask the strange man holding you.

"Hm~ Your secret lover, as they call it... But as others put it… your stalker." You felt him smirk against your neck.

"S-stalker?" You ask him, your heart starting to beat fast in your chest.

"Hm~ Yes. I didn't want to call myself that but I guess that's what I am."

"W-who are you exactly?" You ask again.

He sighs and turns you around to face him. He then cups your cheeks and leans his face closer to yours. You close your eyes tightly, your heart beating faster and faster against your chest.

"My name's Orihara Izaya, my dear (y/n)~" You felt his breath close to your lips and your eyes widen in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" You blush when you see his face is too close for comfort so you try to lean away from him but his other hand that is behind your head is preventing you to do so.

"I'm an informant, dear~! I know things~" He smirks and pecks your lips.

You blush and he kisses you fully on the lips. You can't help yourself but kiss back. He pulls away after a few seconds and looks at you.

"My my~ Getting intimate now, are we~?"

You blush again and you hide your face against his chest.

"Hm~ So does this mean my lovely (y/n)-chan loves me back~?"

You can't deny it anymore; you have fallen in love with this man.

You don't answer but you bury your face closer to his chest. He chuckles, the rumbling of his chest making a shiver run down your spine.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

You smile as he wraps his arms around your waist, pulls you closer to him, if possible, and kisses the top of your head.

"Merry Christmas, (y/n)-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>I know I should be writing the Chapter 8 of Tutor right now. But it seems that I don't know how to continue it anymore. ._."  
>But I'll still try to continue it~! I promise~!<p>

And… for now this is my Christmas gift for you guys~ :D  
>Sorry for the mistakes. T.T<br>Hope you like it and Merry Christmas~! :3


End file.
